You're Beautiful
by Queen Thief
Summary: Bakura sees a teenager one day who he swears is an angel and falls in love with him. The problem is... the boy isn't alive. AU Songfic oneshot to James Blunt. Yami Bakura and Hikari Marik pairing.


**Hey everyone! This is one of my first ever fanfics, so I hope you like it! It's based on the song 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt and a 'Dancing with the Stars' episode I saw once. It's a bit of a songfic and though I'm usually not much for instant love stories, this has been in my mind for a while. So, I thought I'd give it a life and see if anyone liked it. By the way, before anyone asks, NO I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, this song, Vodka or 'Dancing with the Stars'. **

**Title: You're Beautiful**

**Written by: Queen Thief**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai and Yaoi. The lyrics have also been changed slightly to suit the story.**

**Please enjoy and remember, NO FLAMES!**

It was another beautiful spring day in the town of Domino, and just like always, Domino's subway station was bustling with activity. A young boy by the name of Ryou dragged his older brother Bakura along as their train pulled in.

"Come on Bakura!" he called "It's always fun to go to the mall!"

The elder rolled his albino red eyes noticeably "Oh yes! It's so much fun for me to wait around endlessly while you take hours searching for a present for your boyfriend!"

However, nothing could stop Ryou when he was on a mission for Yugi, not even one of Bakura's famous rants. Or so the latter found out, when he was rudely shoved into one of the trains seats with Ryou on his side and a window to his right.

"Just great." he groaned sarcastically as the train started to move.

_My life is brilliant…_

The train came to a stop at one of the many above-ground stations in Domino, which was located just beside the mall. As Bakura looked out his window for the first time since the ride had started he realized he had a complete view through a department store window and what he saw literally took his breath away.

_My life is brilliant…_

_My love is pure…_

He was absolutely beautiful, around sixteen years old, possessing smooth tanned seemingly sun-kissed skin that glistened in the artificial light of the inside of the shop. The platinum blond locks that framed his perfect, unmarred – except for the two flattering scars below eyes –face looked more like spun gold than anything else. His eyes were like twin pools of liquid amethyst gemstone and sparkled bright and startling as the sun itself. He had a lithe yet muscular body and his whole presence and posture gave the impression of self assurance, seemingly gracing the planet with his presence alone... like an angel…

_I saw an angel…_

_Of that I'm sure…_

No less than a minute later was Bakura off the train and in the shop in which he had seen the angel. He gazed around for any sign that the boy was still there.

Nothing… no, wait, there he was!

Bakura's eyes locked on the angel, there behind the counter at the front of the shop, smiling at the white haired teen, eyes radiating mirth. Then, for a split second, the boy winked at Bakura. It was barely noticeable, but the pale teen was **sure **he'd seen the tanned Adonis actually **wink** at him!

Bakura's heart pulsed with happiness… that is, until he saw the man beside the god.

_He smiled at me on the subway…_

_He was with another man…_

This new male looked to be about the age of Bakura and the angel. He had short brown hair, piercing blue eyes and currently seemed to be trying to remove the angel's shirt.

No, Bakura wouldn't stand for that! How dare this new person try to claim what Bakura now needed to have as his own? Oh yes, Bakura was definitely planning on winning the angel's love first… by any means necessary…

_But I won't loose no sleep on that…_

'_Cause I've got a plan…_

However as Bakura drew closer to the counter, man and angel, his determined and angry look morphed into one of shock and resignation.

The angel…

The tanned god with the golden hair and eyes of amethyst… was a mannequin…

_You're Beautiful…_

"Hey pal, you gonna buy somethin'?" asked an accented boy at the counter.

"Joey, be nice!" a blond woman scolded him, before turning to Bakura, "Hello, my name is Mai, can I help you?"

Bakura didn't respond, just kept on starring at the mannequin, heartbreak written over his features.

"His name is Marik." the blue eyed man from prior intervened, "Call me Kaiba. I created and named him. My best work yet."

Bakura turned to Kaiba briefly then back to the mannequin.

"Marik…" he breathed. Even the name was heavenly…

_You're Beautiful…_

'Marik' at that moment appeared to be wearing the latest fashion. A sleeveless light purple hooded shirt that stopped just above his stomach complete with golden chains, a pair of low slung tight black leather pants and black leather boots underneath. Additional to that were some exotic touches, such as a gold band around his neck, gold armlets and wristlets and earrings to match, all of which glinted charmingly in the light.

"We dress him up differently every day or so." Mai commented, "We change his pose too. He looks more life-like that way."

'A doll he is then?' Bakura thought, 'A life sized doll and nothing more…'

_You're Beautiful, it's true…_

Bakura was devastated.

It couldn't be! It just **couldn't **be!

The pale teen tentatively touched his right hand to Marik's face, and then reeled back abruptly, as if burned.

Plastic…

All those deep crevices on Marik's body and the way his eyes seemed to shine as though he was about to open that succulent looking mouth and speak to Bakura and the others with a voice as soft and smooth as silk.

All only the work of a skilled mannequin maker…

_I saw your face in a crowded place…_

Bakura couldn't take it any longer. He turned swiftly and ran to and out the shop's front door, pushing crowds of people out of his way uncaringly in the process.

_And I don't know what to do…_

Marik… The name rang as loud and clear as a church bell in Bakura's hazed mind, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't be rid of it.

'_Cause I'll never be with you…_

Bakura did return to the store many times after that day, always in a drunken state though.

'Of all the utterly **stupid** things to do,' his mind would constantly criticize him, 'I just had to become infatuated with life sized male Barbie doll!'

Yet despite these thoughts, every day he'd walk through the shop's entrance, march right up to the front counter and sit down in the chair located right next to Marik. He'd then predictably spend the next few hours just downing whatever alcoholic drink he had brought with him that day and staring at the mannequin's lordly features, imagining what his voice would sound like should he ever acquire one or not.

_Yeah, he caught my eye as I walked on by…_

Once, Bakura had even been so intoxicated as to actually have kissed the mannequin Marik. The consequences were a store full of shoppers laughing at him and the manager of the store literally throwing him out. Bakura could still blearily recall the stunned and sympathetic gazes of Joey and Mai and Kaiba's fury laden eyes resting on the manager's smug face.

Bakura had tried offering the manager whatever sum of money he wanted in return for the mannequin. The owner had pondered it and decided finally that it was worth giving up the prospect of some extra cash, just to see someone as blatantly miserable as the pale teen was.

From then on, Bakura could be seen sitting on a bench outside the shop window, still drinking himself away while looking at the mannequin.

'What would Marik say,' he wondered, 'were he to see me as I am now? High on liquor and plain pathetic…'

_He could see from my face that I was fucking high…_

It was on a certain faithful day though, that everything changed, taking a turn for the absolute worst. Bakura arrived at the store at his usual time only to be faced with nothing but a large empty space, practically wrapped it bright tape that read '**CLOSED** **PERMANENTLY**'.

'No!' Bakura's mind raced, 'It can't be!'

He turned to see Kaiba situated on the bench he used so often when looking at Marik.

"I've been waiting for you." The brunette spoke calmly, standing up and walking over to Bakura, "Turns out the manager was behind in his bills, and it caught up with him last night. They closed down the store and will be building something else in its place in the near future."

Kaiba then glanced momentarily at the Vodka bottle Bakura held in his hand.

"I advise you save that for a merrier occasion, friend," his eyes were cold, "because you're going to need something a hell of a lot stronger when I tell you what happened to Marik…"

_And I don't think that I'll see him again…  
_

Bakura's fingers were numb. He didn't even register that he had already dropped the Vodka bottle, causing it to smash into millions of tiny scattered fragments upon the sidewalk.

"Marik," Kaiba continued on, "was sold by the manager last night. The manager snuck in, took whatever he could sell for money and auctioned it off, but the money he gained still wasn't enough. He is currently doing community service to pay off his debts and is also sporting two black eyes, a cut lip and a broken jaw thanks to yours truly."

Bakura found he was unable to wrap his mind around the fact. Marik… sold… gone… no, it just didn't connect.

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end…_

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say." Kaiba spoke once more then held out a small white card to the pale haired teen, "This is my number. Call me if you find him. Anyone who knows me also knows that I take great pride in my work and accomplishments. Marik was the greatest thing I ever created. I sort of feel like his father, so I'd like to know if you see him."

Bakura took the card and watched as the blue eyed mannequin maker walked by him. He barely even heard Kaiba's last words.

"For your sake Bakura… I hope you are able to discover him a second time…"

_You're Beautiful…_

It was now the season of autumn. As Bakura walked down the street to his home he watched the strangely warm breeze sweep dry multicolored leaves though the air. It was a quiet neighborhood in which his small one story cottage-like house was situated. Its residents' usual sweet and friendly disposition sometimes annoyed him to no end, but all in all it wasn't so bad.

"Hey Rebecca, look at this!" a young girl's voice caught his attention, "I got it today! It's apparently the latest fashion!"

"Wow Adina!" another youngster answered, "That dress is beautiful!"

Bakura shivered. The latest fashion was what Marik could always be seen wearing. Yes it was true, Bakura had still not outgrown his passion for the mannequin Marik, and it wasn't likely he ever really would…

_You're Beautiful…_

Bakura halted suddenly, his eyes widening at what he saw just across the street from his own house.

The figures hair still shone like liquid light in the soft rays of the sun and his eyes still burned with the same intensity as seen prior. The deep crevices of his stomach were just as real as remembered and the sheer blinding beauty of that soft seeming body was laid out shamelessly for Bakura's starving eyes to behold once more. Of course, he had no garments or accessories on now, since they had obviously been sold beforehand.

However, to Bakura… Marik never looked better…

_You're Beautiful, it's true…_

'Of all the places to end up,' Bakura thought disbelievingly, 'Marik is in my neighbor's front yard and in a garage sale, no less!'

The front turf of Bakura's acquaintance Mr. Mutou was packed and strewn with a volley of objects, ranging in sizes and age, from paintings to videos to games and puzzles of all kinds.

Bakura, however, didn't care for any of those. He quickly started to run across the street, pushing any would-be-buyers out of the way to get to Marik. When he did reach the mannequin, he saw how far Marik had really fallen. The angel had gone from wearing the latest trends and gold to lying bare, propped up on and against some cardboard boxes for no reason except to be auctioned off as some random person's new garden statue.

No, that just wasn't acceptable. Not for his angel…

_I saw your face in a crowded place…_

Bakura was torn for a moment. He was standing in front of Marik again. He could now kiss the mannequin should he choose to, without being in the drunken state like last time. Not one of the people making up the crowd around him was looking his way at that moment… perhaps he could steal a kiss from Marik quickly…

_And I don't know what to do…_

Bakura swiftly leaned in, his lips covering Marik's for the briefest of moments, but it was still enough to make him realize that –stupid as he may be for falling for a doll –the connection felt too good to **not** be right.

"Ahem," someone coughed loudly and obnoxiously from behind Bakura and he spun around quickly, his cheeks tinting pink.

'How moronic,' he scolded himself, 'To be caught kissing plastic!'

On the outside Bakura's expression was like ice, "What's your problem, punk?"

The owner of the voice growled. He was a teenager supposedly around Bakura's age, "How dare you, you freaky albino! I'm Johnny Steps and I officially **own** that mannequin as of now! He'll make a great statue for my dance studio, so back off!"

Bakura froze. He couldn't loose Marik a second time…

'_Cause I'll never be with you…_

"Now, now, Mr. Steps," a short old smiling man cut in, "you haven't bought this mannequin just yet."

"Mr. Mutou." Bakura greeted unsurely, "I was just-"

"Kissing your sweetheart here, I know, Bakura." The man interrupted, motioning to Marik.

The pale teenager's blush increased and he scowled darkly at the tease but remained silent.

"Right," Mr. Mutou mused, turning to Johnny, "I'm sorry, Mr. Steps but I can't sell you this mannequin."

"What?" both Johnny and Bakura yelled, one in shock and one in hope.

"You heard me," the old man continued smugly, "I'm giving him to Bakura as a gift in hopes that the boy will lighten up."

_You're Beautiful… _

Bakura set the airily light mannequin down on his living room sofa, before sitting down beside him and holding him close. Marik still didn't have any clothes on and Bakura reprimanded himself for the excitement he felt whenever he accidentally let his eyes wander over Marik's unbelievably realistically sculpted privates.

So now he had Marik with him… but he still wasn't happy. Marik was a doll. How do you love a doll? After all, it can't love you back. That thought hurt most of all for Bakura.

_You're Beautiful…_

The pale teen pushed those thoughts from his mind for a moment, instead unwillingly focusing on a conversation from only minutes prior.

"**_He is very beautiful, Bakura."_**

"**_Yeah, he is, Mr. Mutou."_**

"_**I'm sure you and Marik will be very happy together."**_

"**_I hope so... Wait, how did you know his name was Marik?"_**

"_**Oh… um… Lucky guess, I guess."**_

Bakura's eyebrows furrowed in unspoken question; how **did** Mr. Mutou know Marik's name?

_You're Beautiful, it's true…_

Bakura closed his eyes as he lazily stroked Marik's skin, from the boy's gorgeous face, down his neck, over his taught muscular chest and the deep grooves of his tight stomach, then down over his impeccable privates and down a slender leg then back up again.

Bakura vaguely registered in his near perfect bliss that the hard cold plastic beneath his finger tips had somehow become softer and warmer…

"Ohhhh…" a rather loud moan was heard, "That feels so good…"

Bakura's eyes snapped open and he jumped off the couch.

What he saw then was nothing short of an absolute miracle…

_There must be an angel with a smile on his face…_

Marik sat there smiling up at Bakura, his eyes sparkling with mirth and looking more alive and human than ever before. His hair seemed to shine with renewed vigor and his tanned body was sleek and sweaty. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he squirmed around a little.

"Bakura," he half laughed, half moaned breathlessly, "Please… don't stop."

Bakura gathered his wits and sat down beside Marik again and continued his ministrations on the other teen, only realizing just then exactly how hard a certain part of Marik's body had become and feeling his own arousal grow in response. Marik soon gave out a breathy moan as he came.

_When he thought up that I should be with you…_

"How'd this happen?" Bakura wondered, holding the blond close.

"Love." Marik answered simply, "Father Seto Kaiba's love for me as his son, Joey and Mai's love for me as their brother, Mr. Mutou's love for me as a friend…"

'That's how Mr. Mutou knew,' Bakura realized, 'Marik told him himself.'

"But," Marik continued, "I was never fully human until **you** loved me… as me."  
Bakura laughed quietly, "I'll have to call your dear 'father Seto' as soon as I can… but first, I want some time with you alone."

_But it's time to face the truth…_

Marik leaned over to Bakura and whispered, "I always loved you, you know…"

Bakura smiled and took the tanned miracle tighter into his arms and kissed him. This time though, Marik closed his eyes for the kiss and opened his mouth… and they weren't interrupted…

_I will always be with you…_

**The End.**

**Yay, I finally finished it! So what does everyone think? Like it? I know it was kind of like Cinderella. The-unbelievable-fantasy-ending-out-of-nowhere type of thing but I liked it. Has anyone ever seen the movie "A Mum for Christmas"? It's about a girl who wishes she had a mother and this lady mannequin comes to life and falls in love with her dad. It's an excellent movie! Should I do a little one-shot sequel?**

**So everyone PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me very happy!**


End file.
